vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Thierry Vanchure
Thierry Vanchure ist ein Vampir des inneren Kreises von Marcel Gerard's Herrschafft in New Orleans. Er ist seit Jahrzehnten an Marcels Seite, der ihn fast tot in einem Krankenhaus fand und ihn dann verwandelte. Zwischen den beiden herrscht großes Vertrauen. Marcel beschreibt ihn als einen großartigen Musiker und seine rechte Hand. Persönlichkeit/Leben Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *'Extreme Stärke: '''Vampire sind übermenschlich stark. *'Extreme Geschwindigkeit :' Vampire können sich mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit bewegen. *'Emotionenkontrolle: Vampire können ihre Menschlichkeit ein- bzw. ausschalten. *Traum-Manipulation: Vampire sind in der Lage, in die Träume der Menschen und anderer Vampire einzutauchen und diese sogar zu steuern. *Gesteigerte '''Sinneswahrnehmung: Vampire können besser sehen, riechen, hören und fühlen. *'Manipulation:' Vampire sind in der Lage, das Gedächtnis von Menschen zu verändern oder zu löschen. Urvampire sind sogar in der Lage dazu, andere Vampire wie z.b Stefan, Damon oder Elena zu manipulieren. *'Unsterblichkeit': Wenn man sich verwandelt hat, hört man auf, zu altern. Außerdem wird man immun gegen alle Krankheiten und Infektionen. Sofern sie nicht gewaltsam getötet werden, können Vampire ewig leben. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Vampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen jeder Art mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit. Schwächen *'Enthauptung': Das Abtrennen des Kopfes endet für einen Vampir mit dem Tod. *'Feuer' oder Sonnenlicht: Jegliche Aussetzung der Sonne oder mit Feuer kann einen Vampir verbrennen. *'Eisenkraut': Äußerlich verbrennt es die Haut eines Vampirs. Gelangt es in die Blutbahn eines Vampirs, so wird dieser sehr geschwächt, in großen Mengen wirkt es wie ein Betäubungsmittel. *'Holz': Jegliche Art von Holz verletzt einen Vampir. Wird ein Pfahl durch das Herz getrieben, stirbt der Vampir. *'Herz-Extraktion': Das Herz eines Vampirs zu entfernen, bedeutet dessen Tod. *'Gebrochenes Genick': Nicht todbringend für den Vampir, setzt ihn aber mehrere Stunden außer Gefecht. *Der natürliche Schutzzauber eines Wohnhauses verhindert, dass ein Vampir dieses betreten kann, sofern er nicht von einem Bewohner hereingebeten wurde. Wenn er ungeladen in einem Haus ist, wird er orientierungslos und kann nicht atmen. *'Mangel an Blut': Nimmt ein Vampir nicht genug Blut zu sich, beginnt er auszutrocknen und zu mumifizieren, was ein sehr schmerzvoller Prozess ist. *'Werwolfs-Biss': Der Biss eines Werwolfs ist tödlich für einen Vampir. Trinkt der Vampir aber von Klaus Hybriden Blut, so heilt der Biss in wenigen Sekunden. *'Magie': Hexen sind in der Lage, die Blutgefäße eines Vampirs zum Platzen zu bringen oder Aneurysmen zu erzeugen. *'Manipulation': Ein Urvampir ist (anders als ein "normaler" Vampir) in der Lage, nicht nur das Gedächtnis eines Menschen, sondern auch das eines Vampirs zu verändern oder zu löschen, ebenfalls kann ein Urvampir nicht nur Menschen, sondern auch andere Vampire unter Zwang stellen. *'Vampir-Blutlinie': Alle Vampire, die von einem Urvampir erschaffen wurden, sterben mit denjenigen, die sie verwandelt haben, wenn dieser mit dem Weißeichen-Pfahl gepfählt wird und somit vernichtet ist. Auftritte TVD Staffel 4 *Stadt der Vampire The Originals Staffel 1 *Always And Forever *House of the Rising Son *Tangled Up in Blue *Fruit of the Poisend Tree *The Casket Girls *Après Moi, Le Déluge *Dance Back from the Grave *Le Grand Guignol *Moon Over Bourbon Street *The Big Uneasy Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Klaus' Blutlinie Kategorie:Getötet von Elijah